Elsewhere
by soccergurl382
Summary: Bridget gets dragged to Charming by her best friend Taylor so that she can hide from what happened in Vegas and visit her uncle Bobby, who is in the Sons of Anarchy. The girls are welcomed and Jax becomes strangely attracted to one of them. JaxOC
1. Vegas

A:N/ Yay

_A:N/ Yay! I love Sons of Anarchy and have been wicked into it lately. I'll try my best to keep to the characters personalities, but I can't guarantee perfection. I've never been good at writing male characters. But I do have several OC's that I will be introducing through out the story. Not all of them are significant and will be in the whole story, but some of them are needed for several scenes. I hope you all enjoy this!_

Taylor ruffled her fingers through her auburn red hair and knocked on the wooden door. She looked around outside and breathed, her breath showing in the cool air. "Come on," she said impatiently and shuffled her feet in order to keep warm.

The door opened and Taylor walked inside, looking around. There were empty Chinese and pizza boxes sitting on tables through out the apartment. "What are you doing back?" The brunette asked as she flopped back down onto her couch and muted her TV so she could hear her friend speak.

"What have you been doing while I've been gone?" Taylor asked and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You seriously can't fend for yourself for too long." She looked around and kicked a shoe back into the closet so that she wouldn't trip on it later.

"How was Las Vegas?" Bridget asked, ignoring Taylor's comment and rolling her eyes. Clearly, she could have cared less about the tidiness of her apartment.

"It was…okay," Taylor said, attempting to sound nonchalant about the subject. The truth was, she couldn't stand to be home for much longer. There would be too much shit coming her way quickly, and she wasn't quite ready to handle it. Not to mention she didn't want to get Bridget into it, and knew that her best friend couldn't handle it even though she would pretend that she could.

"Did you get me anything?" Bridget asked with a grin, her perkiness was finally resurfacing. Well, at least for the time being.

Taylor sighed. "Yeah it's in my car."

A small pause filled the air between the two girls. Bridget waited to see if Taylor would elaborate on the subject, but quickly figured out that it wasn't going to happen. "And…what is it?" Bridget asked impatiently. She wasn't a very patient person, and Taylor had learned to deal with it over the years.

"Well," Taylor began slowly. "I was going to give it to you after you agreed to do something with me." She looked at Bridget with a look of pleading in her eyes.

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "Taylor you're my best friend but having a threesome with you and some guy you met in Vegas isn't happening," she said with a serious look on her face.

Taylor scoffed and tossed a pillow at Bridget's head, causing her to chuckle slightly. "This isn't a laughing matter," Taylor pleaded.

She laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright," she said and threw her hands up in surrender. "What is it?"

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at her shoes, then back up at Bridget. "How do you feel about a road trip?" Her shoulders moved up and she put a hopeful smile on her face. She knew that Bridget couldn't stand to stay in one place for more than a few years, but she also knew that it probably had something to do with who she was, and Taylor didn't mind. She had learned that there were things about Bridget that she wouldn't be able to change, no matter how hard she tried.

Bridget raised her eyebrow. "Since when are you all gung-hoe on road trips? You hate it when I drag you away for the weekend. Do you know how long a road trip would take?" Bridget could not believe what she was hearing, let alone from Taylor.

"I know, I know." Taylor held up her hands to tell Bridget to calm down. "But while I was in Vegas –"

"Which, I can't believe you did in the first place," Bridget interrupted.

Taylor shook her head. "I know. But let me finish," she said. "While I was in Vegas I got this sense of adrenaline from being somewhere that I never am, and I realized that I needed to go on a road trip with you to get the full experience." Taylor put a grin on her face.

Bridget raised one eyebrow and looked at Taylor with skepticism on her face. Taylor never acted this way. Taylor had always been the type of girl to do her homework on time and to get her list of things to do done before she did anything. She had never been the partying type and up until Junior year of High-School, Taylor hadn't had any real friends. So what was the sudden change that she wanted to live Bridget's lifestyle? She was unsure, but she decided to play along in order to find out.

"But here's the thing," she began before Bridget could say anything. "I kind of already picked out where we are going to go."

"There's no way you picked out someplace good," Bridget began. "So why don't you just tell me _after _I've packed." She swung her legs onto the couch and crossed them.

Taylor grinned. "So you're in?" she asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose so. But I still don't get why you're so into this all of a sudden."

"I told you already," she said with a shrug. "It was Vegas that changed my mind."

**The Next Morning……**

Bridget shoved some clothes into her leather backpack and looked around her room. The white walls had been staring at her all morning. They were screaming at her. But for the time being, she was good at ignoring them. She had better things on her mind. Like, why Taylor wanted to go for a road trip so randomly. And why Taylor was acting different now that she was back from Vegas. Sure, it had occurred to Bridget during the night that Taylor had truly been changed from Vegas. But Bridget honestly knew Taylor and also knew that it hadn't been an option, not even from the start.

She wasn't like the other girls when they packed for somewhere they went. Unlike them, Bridget didn't carry a million designer suitcases along with a gazillion designer outfits. Well, not how she used to. She ran a hand through her brown hair, questioning if she should bring one suitcase full of things just in case. But she was unsure of how long they would be gone. A weekend? A week? Bridget quickly decided to ask Taylor.

She walked out of her room and leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Hey Taylor," she called out. "How long are we going to be gone?"

A silence of no more than ten seconds filled the air around her. Then Bridget heard Taylor answer. "I'm not sure. But you should pack your stuff for a couple of weeks. I might try and see some family in the area," she said.

Bridget raised her eyebrows but merely shrugged in response. "Okay," she said. She walked back into her room and looked around. "Well I suppose I will need a suitcase," Bridget said to herself. The thing was, she had no idea where she had even put her suitcase. She pressed her body against the wooden floor as she looked under her bed. There were so many items under there that she couldn't even begin to sort through them. But luckily, that's where her suitcase was too.

She pulled it out from the bed and a few unknown items got dragged out with it. "Sweet," she said sarcastically. She hadn't used the things in a few years and knew that it was about time that she did again. For the past few months, Bridget had been contemplating moving again. Maybe they would go somewhere farther from their original home. But she was unsure if she would be able to get Taylor to tag along this time.

A few hours passed and the two girls were all packed up in Bridget's car. "So," Bridget began as she turned the car on. "Where are we going?"

Taylor looked almost nervous to Bridget, but still waited for the girl to answer. "Charming, California."

"Are you shitting me?"

_A:N/ Short, I know. But I'm tired. I'll have more and a longer chapter once I sort through story-lines._

_Reviews!!_


	2. The Music's Too Loud

A:N/ I didn't realize how short that last chapter was, so I apologize to the people who thought that they would get more than

_A:N/ I didn't realize how short that last chapter was, so I apologize to the people who thought that they would get more than that. It was late at night so my mind wasn't really working and I just wanted to get the first chapter up. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get the Sons of Anarchy really involved in a good story-line, gun and other gangs wise. But I'll think of one soon, hopefully. As for the rest of you, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

"Okay, I know –" Taylor began but was quickly cut off by Bridget.

"Charming? As in, Charming, California?!" She was glad that she hadn't started to drive yet, because she knew that she would have hit something or hit the brakes so hard that she and Taylor would have flown through the windshield. Okay, so sometimes Bridget thought that Taylor was insane, but this was down-right psychotic.

"I know, I know." Taylor sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "But I've got family down there and I just wanted to see how he was doing. Besides, I spent a lot of time in Charming when I was in high-school," she explained.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that's only because you didn't have any friends in high-school."

Taylor let her mouth drop open and she fought off the urge to shove Bridget out of the car. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Taylor was somewhat sensitive when it came to her social life that she had led in her earlier days in high-school. But still, she was glad that she had become close with Bridget during their Junior year; which had led Taylor to become friends with some of Bridget's friends.

She laughed lightly and shook her head. Then Bridget became serious again and looked at Taylor. "Look Taylor, I get that you want to see your family and stuff but wouldn't it be easier for them to just visit you here? You know how I feel about going to California, especially somewhere that's so close to where we used to live." Bridget couldn't imagine what would happen if they ventured into their old hometown.

Taylor had agreed to go off with Bridget six months after they had graduated. Taylor knew why Bridget wanted to get away from Newport right after graduation. College hadn't worked out for Bridget and Taylor hadn't even tried to go. Taylor had already been working an internship and Bridget had been born into a rich family. The two girls had been moving around for about 9 years and neither of them had complained about it. Taylor knew that they moved a lot mostly for Bridget's sake, but she knew better than to talk about it aloud.

"I know. But nothing is going to happen and if you honestly feel uncomfortable there after a few days, then you can leave." Taylor looked over at Bridget and waited for a response.

Bridget blinked, shocked at how uncanny Taylor was acting. They had never split up since they had moved in together, and now Taylor was suggesting that they do the inevitable if Bridget honestly didn't want to go. What was so important to Taylor that she couldn't road-trip with Bridget somewhere else? "Fine," Bridget said with a sigh and looked straight ahead instead of at Taylor.

Taylor smiled and kept looking at Bridget. "Thanks B," she said.

Bridget didn't say anything and she didn't even look at Taylor. But what she did do was slam her foot down on the accelerator and pull her sunglasses over her eyes.

**Charming, California**

Jax and Opie walked into the club and saw Bobby sitting at the bar pressing a beer to his lips. Both men merely grinned and walked over to him, sitting down on both sides of him.

"What's going on Bobby?" Jax asked with a grin on his face.

Bobby sighed and took another drink. "Taylor's coming for a visit," he said.

Jax and Opie both exchanged looks of surprise then looked back at Bobby. "But she hasn't been here for almost ten years," Opie said.

"I know," Bobby said and he nodded his head. "That's how I can tell something isn't right. Taylor wouldn't come here after avoiding the place for so long unless something was wrong." Bobby missed his niece but the club had taken up a lot of his time and he had never found the time to call Taylor up and invite her down. But the more Bobby thought about it, the more he didn't want Taylor in Charming. The place could be dangerous when it wanted to be and he didn't want Taylor getting hurt.

"Well what do you think is wrong?" Jax asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I've got no idea. But she did mention that she was bringing her friend Bridget along. And I doubt Bridget knows what's going on."

"Who's Bridget?" Jax questioned. He tapped his hand on the table, signaling Half-Sack to get him a beer.

"The one Taylor's been hanging around with for the past ten years," he answered. "For the first few years Taylor would call me and we would talk sometimes, and from what I've heard Bridget isn't like Taylor." Bobby looked over at Jax and raised his eyebrows. "She's quite the fire-cracker from what I've heard."

Opie and Jax laughed and Half-Sack brought Jax his beer. "You think Clay will get pissed if these two girls show up and cause any trouble?" Opie asked.

Bobby shook his head. "I doubt it, but I've been thinking about mentioning it to him all day. I'm not worried about Taylor since Clay knows her and he's fine with her. I'm just not sure about Bridget."

"She can't be all that bad," Jax suggested. "I mean, if Charming can handle my mom then I'm pretty sure they can handle any girl that walks in here." He chuckled and took a swig of his beer, letting the cool liquid run down his throat.

"True," Bobby said with a chuckle. "I just don't want Taylor getting wrapped up in any of this SAMCRO business that we have going on with that other gang over in Nevada."

Jax shrugged. "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. Taylor's been around here before so she knows how these things go. If you're really worried then I'm sure her and her friend could stay with Gemma." Jax was unsure if his mom would want to take in Bobby's niece and her friend, but he did know that his mom liked Taylor and had always adored the girl when she came to visit.

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself all day," Bobby said. He looked down at his beer, realized it was gone and handed it to Half-Sack who was already waiting with another cold beer. "I think I'll go for a ride," he said. Bobby stood up with the beer in his hand and walked out of the bar.

Opie and Jax exchanged looks and Jax raised his eyebrows. "I doubt we'll see much of him today," he said.

"Let's just hope Clay doesn't call a meeting or anything. Who knows how far that guy will ride; especially with that beer he just snagged," Opie pointed out.

"Yeah," Jax agreed. There was a small silence between the two men until Jax finally thought of something he had forgotten to mention earlier. "How are things with Donna?" He asked.

Opie shrugged. "Alright I guess," he began. "She's still pretty pissed about me getting back into the club's business but she also realizes that there isn't much I can do about it. You guys are my brothers and she understands that." Opie took off his hat and ran a hand over his head, then put the hat back on his head. "She just wishes that I wasn't gone so much."

"That sucks man," Jax said.

"Yeah it does," Opie said with a nod. "But I think it's easier for her in a way too. I'm not around so she pretends that I'm still locked up and things go back to the way they were for the last five years." He shrugged. "How's the kid?"

"He's doing good. The doctors think he's improving and getting stronger. But he's still gonna be there for a while longer," Jax explained.

"Well as long as he's doing better that's the good thing," Opie said and gave Jax a little slap on his back. Opie stood up and stretched his arms behind his head. "Well I guess I'm gonna go home for a little while and see if Donna needs help with the kids or anything like that. Call me if you guys need anything," he said.

"Alright I'll see you later Op," Jax said and offered a smile to his friend.

Jax looked down at his beer and began to think about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Wendy and the crank. His newborn son, Able. Then everything that had gone down with his mom and Clay getting arrested, even if it was for only a while. But Jax figured it would be nice to see Taylor again. He hadn't seen her in a while and she had always been nice to all the guys in the club. He just wanted things to be okay, even if it was only for a little while.

**On the road with Bridget and Taylor…**

Bridget banged the palms of her hands against the steering wheel while her music blasted through out the car. She was into all types of music, but her favorite kind was the type of music that people heard in movies when people were kicking ass. And most of all, she liked her music loud.

Taylor held her hands against her ears, attempting to not go deaf. "Can you turn it down!!" Taylor yelled over the music.

"What?!" Bridget yelled back. "I can't hear you; the music's too loud!" She grinned and continued to beat her hands against the steering wheel.

Taylor groaned and knew there was no use when it came to arguing with Bridget about her music. Taylor had tried multiple times over the last three hours to turn it down or change the channel, but every time she had tried to do so, Bridget had merely changed it back or slapped Taylor's hand away, she had even threatened her that she would make Taylor walk if she touched her radio again.

"Turn it down!!" Taylor tried again.

"Turn it up?!" Bridget asked. "If you say so!" She yelled back and grinned. It was Bridget's shit-face grin; the one she always wore when she thought she was being funny or sarcastic. Bridget wore that face a lot, and Taylor knew that there was nothing to wipe it off her face.

Taylor groaned against and pressed her hands tighter against her ears.

Finally, Bridget turned the music down and looked over at Taylor, a grin like the cheesier cat's. "So how much longer until we get there?" Bridget asked.

Taylor uncovered her ears and looked over at Bridget, a look of scorn on her face.

"Oh come on," Bridget said with a chuckle. "It wasn't even that loud. You're such a baby." Bridget rolled her eyes and looked at the road instead of at Taylor.

"It _was _loud and I'm not being a baby. I wanted to enjoy the ride to Charming too," Taylor pointed out, her tone not as pleasant as it usually was.

Bridget shrugged. "You'll get over it. So, how much longer?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she scoffed. "And we've got about an hour left." She looked down at the magazine she had been reading earlier, until Bridget had turned the music up so loud that she couldn't read, let alone hear her own thoughts.

"So what did you even do in Charming? It sounds like a town where pedophiles would live or something," Bridget said and scrunched up her nose at the mere thought of the type of people that might live there.

Taylor shook her head and laughed lightly, even though she had tried hard not to. "The town is not filled with pedophiles, Bridget. The town is pretty small so everyone knows everyone. People treat one another like family so I always liked going there." She shrugged.

"Awesome," Bridget said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "But that's not what I asked you. I asked what you guys did there."

"Well we just hang out a lot. There's usually a lot of things going on in the local park like barbecues or something where everyone gets together," she explained. "But my uncle Bobby is in this motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy so sometimes things can get a little…crazy around there," Taylor added.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Motorcycle club?" she asked. "I'm surprised that town didn't turn you into someone much cooler in high-school since you spent so much time there. You don't even have a tattoo," Bridget said. "How can your uncle be in a motorcycle game and you don't have a tattoo?" Bridget had a few tattoos, but none were bigger than a dollar bill. She had been trying to talk Taylor into getting one for years, but had gained no such luck.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't in the actually gang," she pointed out and raised both her eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're getting one while you're there," Bridget said with a grin.

"No I'm not," Taylor protested almost too quickly.

"We'll see about that," Bridget said and flashed Taylor a grin that made sure to point out that she was going to win in the end, whether Taylor liked it or not.

"Oh God," Taylor mumbled and slapped her magazine to her face. "What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered to herself.

"So other than your uncle's club, did you have any other friends there?" Bridget asked, completely ignoring how over-dramatic Taylor was being.

Taylor removed the magazine from her face and tossed it on the floor. She looked over at Bridget with a look that asked if she was being serious. "Of course," she said.

"Like who?"

Taylor shrugged. "I hung out with Gemma, Jax's mom," she said.

Bridget burst out laughing and beat her hand against the steering wheel. "You hung out with someone's _mom_? Taylor," she began. "I would hardly call that having other friends. She doesn't count because first of all, she's someone's mom. And second of all, she's the mom of someone who is in the club," Bridget explained through chuckles.

"Shut up!" Taylor insisted. "It does too count. Gemma's really cool." She paused and thought for a minute. "Actually, sometimes you remind me of her."

"Sweet," Bridget said with sarcasm again. "I'm glad I remind you of a motorcycle mom." She flashed a sarcastic grin and looked back at the road in front of her.

Taylor shrugged. "It could be worse. You could remind me of a soccer mom," she pointed out.

Bridget cut two of her fingers through the air. "Touché," she said with a dramatic tone in her voice.

"So did you ever have a thing for anyone in the club?" Bridget asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Bridget. "No, I actually didn't."

She pouted and looked like she was thinking hard. "Well that's not going to work out, is it?" Bridget asked.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, confused.

"There's not going to be an awkward reunion for me to watch," Bridget pointed out. "Duh." She looked at Taylor like it was so obvious.

Taylor laughed. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said with mocking sarcasm in her voice.

Bridget shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"You better," Taylor said and pointed a finger at Bridget with a serious look on her face.

The two girls started to laugh and Bridget shook her head. "I can't believe you managed to drag me off to some random place called Charming, California. Who even thought of that name?" Bridget asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But the people there don't seem to mind the name," Taylor said. "And I wouldn't recommend making fun of it to anyone who lives there either. I'm guessing that more than half the people there own guns," she pointed out.

Bridget raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Well hell Taylor. You should have mentioned that earlier!" She laughed and Taylor merely shook her head. "So your uncle's name is Bobby?" she asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I haven't talked to him for a while. I talked to him for the first two or three years when I first moved in with you, but after that it got harder. He had his club and I had work and other things going on." She shrugged.

"He does know that we're coming, right?" Bridget asked, unsure.

Taylor nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "He seemed fine with it but I could tell that he was a little worried."

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"Like I said earlier, Charming can get pretty crazy sometimes and he isn't too fond of me being there whenever things do get crazy. And I know that things have been crazy over the past few weeks," Taylor explained. "He just doesn't want me to get hurt; that's all." She shrugged.

Bridget nodded her head and stared at the abandoned road in front of her. Nobody was behind her and nobody was in front of her. "That's good," she said. Bridget had an empty look in her eyes and pressed her foot against the accelerator harder, speeding away.

_A:N/ I hope you guys like this chapter; I even made it about five pages longer than my last one. If any of you have questions, recommendations or anything you want to see happen in the story, please feel free to offer them up!! Just please, keep things positive!!_

_Review please!!_


	3. Marshmallows and Snickers

A:N/ Thanks for the reviews you guys

_A:N/ Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's the next update. Make sure you review with questions, suggestions, or any comments. Remember, please keep them nice! Oh, and if you want to see what Taylor looks like then picture Autumn Reeser. I know it's the same name as her character from the O.C., but whatever._

Bridget sat in her car while Taylor went inside a gas station to pee. That had arrived in Charming ten minutes ago and Taylor had to use the bathroom so bad that she couldn't wait for the girls to arrive at the garage. Bridget looked around grabbed the other half of Taylor's Twix bar that she was planning on eating when she got back.

"Mine now," Bridget mumbled to herself and pulled the other half of the candy out of the wrapper. She took a bite of the bar and made a noise from enjoying the sweet sensation of the candy. She ate the candy quickly, just in case Taylor walked out and witnessed Bridget eating the Twix.

The minutes passed by and Bridget was pounding her head against the steering wheel. Taylor still couldn't be going to the bathroom, and Bridget guessed that she was probably talking to someone inside. Bridget glanced at the clock; Taylor had been inside for 25 minutes. Bridget banged her head against the steering wheel one more time before she sat up and turned the car back on. Taylor knew her way around town, and Bridget was getting tired or waiting around. She would catch up to Taylor later. Bridget pressed on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later Bridget's cell phone began to buzz and she glanced down at the caller ID. She chuckled when she saw that it was Taylor calling her. Bridget realized that if she had still been waiting for Taylor, then she would have been waiting for more than a half hour. Bridget had already seen some things, so it wasn't a total waste of time. She had figured out where the local diner was where she would probably get food later with Taylor. Bridget had also driven past the hospital, another gas station, a nail salon, and a few clothing boutiques. This town screamed at Bridget to get out, but she knew that she couldn't leave Taylor. Bridget knew that this town was pretty close to Newport, but also knew that nobody she knew would be caught dead in a town like Charming. Well, anyone except for Taylor.

Bridget glanced in the back of her car where there had been food through out the day, but now there wasn't any food left. She winkled her nose in thought and decided that she would grab some food from the grocery store, if they even had one around here.

She drove for a few more minutes until she saw a local market. Bridget parked her car and grabbed her wallet, not bothering to even bring the purse that she had tossed in the backseat. Bridget walked into the store and put her sunglasses on top of her head and looked around. What did she even want to eat? She looked over to her right and saw carts and smaller baskets to put food in. She hesitated for a minute, but then decided to grab the basket. If she wanted anything else later, she would probably have Taylor run out and get it, knowing that she would claim to not know where the local market was.

Bridget walked around, tossing in a few items every now and then. She spotted several boxes of macaroni and cheese, smirked, and tossed three boxes into her cart.

Someone close to her chuckled and Bridget looked up to see who it was.

"A little old to be eating Spongebob macaroni and cheese, aren't you?" The woman asked.

Bridget smirked and shrugged. "Macaroni is the food of the gods," she said. "Besides, you're never too old for Spongebob macaroni."

The woman laughed and nodded her head. "I suppose your right."

Bridget grabbed another box of the Spongebob macaroni and handed it to her. "Go for it," she said. "I guarantee you it's better than any one hundred dollar meal you could buy at some fancy restaurant."

She took the box and put it into her cart. "I haven't seen you around here before," she said.

Bridget shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to," she said. "I just got in today with a friend. She's visiting her uncle and wanted me to tag along."

"Who's her uncle?" She asked.

"Uhm. Bobby something." Bridget shrugged. "Taylor never mentioned his last name," she said more to herself than to the woman in front of her.

"Taylor Dodds?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Bridget said with a chuckle as she nodded her head. It didn't surprise her that this woman knew who she was, since Taylor had mentioned that everyone in Charming knew everyone.

The woman smiled. "I know Taylor."

Bridget nodded. "I could tell."

There was a small silence between the two women but Bridget finally decided to talk. "I'm Bridget," she said.

"Gemma," the other woman said.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Bridget said and began to walk away.

"How long are you two girls in town for?" Gemma asked.

Bridget turned back around and shrugged her shoulders. "We're not sure yet. I guess it all depends on how things go and we'll see." She shrugged again.

Gemma smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. You make sure to tell Taylor that I'd love it if she stopped by."

Bridget nodded. "I'll tell her." Bridget watched Gemma walk down the aisle and into the checking out lane, and couldn't help but to smile. So that was the woman that Bridget reminded Taylor of? Bridget had only talked to Gemma for a minute or two, but still couldn't see the crazy resemblance that Taylor had claimed was there. Sure, they dressed somewhat alike but she guessed that was probably because she was the mother of a kid in a motorcycle gang.

She walked down the aisle and put some marshmallows into the basket, along with some chocolate and other things that weren't good for her. But she didn't care. She knew that Taylor would go out later to get things that were good for them. Now that Bridget thought about it, she supposed that she should check in on Taylor and see where she was.

Bridget pulled her cell-phone out of her jean pocket and saw that she had three missed calls and two new voicemails. All of them were from Taylor. She chuckled and shook her head, opening her cell phone to hear Taylor's voice yell at her.

**With Taylor…**

Taylor walked into the garage and looked around. She didn't see anyone, which was strange since the guys were always in the garage. She considered the fact that they could be out back in the bar or even in their rooms which were down the hall from the bar. But it was still light out and doubted that they had started any heavy drinking yet. She looked behind her and saw that the majority of their motorcycles were there, minus a couple, but still.

She looked around and still didn't see anyone. What was going on? "Hello!?" She called out and continued to let her eyes scan.

Jax walked out of the office and wiped his hands on a greasy cloth. "You're here," Jax said with a smile.

Taylor walked over to him and smiled. "Jackson!" Taylor said with a grin. They embraced in a hug and Jax laughed when he released Taylor.

"Jeeze Taylor," Jax said. "Only my mother calls me that now." He laughed again.

Taylor chuckled and brought her hand to her mouth to stop her laughter. "Oh sorry," she said with a grin. She folded her arms over her chest. "So," she began. "How have you been?"

Jax shrugged. "I've been okay. Things with SAMCRO have been a little crazy, plus I've been at the hospital a lot," he said.

Taylor looked confused and scrunched up her eyebrows. "How come?" She asked

"Wendy and I had a kid," he said. "But they had to do an emergency C-section on her so he was pretty early. He's staying there while they watch over him and while they wait for him to get strong."

She smiled. "Jax that's so great! I mean, it's not great that he was born so early but I'm so glad that you've settled down and began a family," Taylor said.

Jax chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not with Wendy anymore," he said. "She's in rehab and I'm making sure that she doesn't get custody of Able."

Taylor frowned. She felt bad for Jax and the situation that he was in but she knew that he hated people feeling sorry for him, so she decided not to say much of anything for a moment. "Well at least Able has a good father," she said and offered Jax a small smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. He paused for a minute before speaking again. "Bobby's not here yet," he said.

"Oh," Taylor said. "I was just going to ask you where he was. Where did he go?" she asked.

Jax shrugged. "He went for a ride earlier and hasn't come back yet. I think he's just worried that you'll get caught up in all this club business. He worries about you, you know?"

Taylor nodded. "I know. But I don't understand why he's so worried now. I never got into trouble when I visited Charming when I was in high-school so I don't understand why he would be worried now."

"That's just the thing," he began. "You're not in high-school anymore and he knows that. He knows you're an adult and more prone to this stuff since you can actually understand it now." He shrugged again.

She sighed. "Yeah I guess that makes sense. But still, he must know that I'd rather hang out her with Gemma than go out and do that stuff with you guys." She paused. "Not that he'd even let me go. But still."

Jax nodded. "Yeah I get where you're coming from. Do you want me to call him to see where he's at?"

Taylor shrugged. "It's alright. I'll just hang out here. Is anyone else around?" She asked.

"Uhm," Jax hesitated. "I think Clay is out back with Juice and Chibs. You wanna go say hi?" He asked.

"Of course," she said with a grin.

Jax chuckled and led Taylor into the bar where Clay was sitting with Chibs and Juice while the Prospect gave them beers from behind the bar.

"Well, well, well," Clay began. "If it isn't little Taylor Dodds." He grinned. "Nobody told me you were coming." He looked over at Jax. "Did you know?"

Jax nodded. "Bobby told me and Opie earlier."

"Yeah, I kind of asked Bobby to keep it on the down-low," Taylor explained. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it's some surprise," Juice said with a grin. "What have you been up to?"

Taylor shrugged. "Oh nothing really," she began. "I've been moving around lately with Bridget."

"Oh yeah," Jax interrupted, remembering what Bobby mentioned about Taylor bringing her friend along. "Where is Bridget?"

"I have no idea. She took off on me when I was talking to someone inside a gas station," she explained.

Juice and Chibs chuckled and took a sip of their beers.

"Who's Bridget?" Clay asked.

"She's a friend from high-school and about six months after we graduated we started moving around together. Neither of us wanted to stay in Newport anymore. And since then we haven't stayed in one place for too long. But it's mostly because of Bridget that we move. She likes a change in scenery pretty often," Taylor explained. "I should probably call her and tell her where I am."

"Well as long as you two don't cause any trouble then you're more than welcome to stay," Clay said with a grin.

"Oh gee, thanks Clay," Taylor said with a hint of sarcasm. She wasn't as good at doing sarcasm like Bridget was, but she could still do it.

Everyone laughed while Taylor and Jax took a seat. "So, where's Gemma?" Taylor asked.

"Oh she's around here somewhere," Clay said. "She's usually here in the garage but I think she went out to get a few things."

"Oh," Taylor said and nodded her head.

About an hour passed until they all heard someone walking through the garage and knew that they were coming into the bar.

"It's probably mom," Jax said to Clay who merely nodded.

But instead of Gemma walking into the bar, Bridget walked in instead.

The guys all looked at her with confusion and question in their faces, but Taylor looked at Bridget with annoyance on her face.

"Thanks for leaving me in the gas station earlier. And I know you ate the other half of my Twix," Taylor said and folded her arms over her chest.

Bridget shrugged and shut the door behind her. "You should have peed faster," she said nonchalantly.

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I was talking to someone." She paused and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait. How did you even find me?"

Again, Bridget shrugged. "There's a GPS in your phone. I had it turned on," she explained. She walked over to the pool table and sat on it, looking at Taylor.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" Taylor asked.

This time, Bridget scoffed. "Not if I'm your ever-so-concerned sister who has been looking for you for the past three hours and if we're in a new town," she said with an obvious tone.

"So you lied to get my GPS turned on?" Taylor asked, unfolding her arms and holding one out like someone was going to put a pie on the palm of her hand.

Bridget pursed her lips and paused for a moment, looking like she was in serious thought. "Yes," she said finally and nodded her head once.

Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're unbelievable," she said.

A slow grin appeared on Bridget's lips. "Thank you," she said. "So, which one of you guys is the dearest uncle?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," Taylor began. "This is Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Clay," she said, pointing to each of the men as she introduced them. "And this is Bridget," Taylor said, pointing to her friend. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"So what have you been doing for the past, oh I don't know, hour and a half?" Taylor asked.

"Well," Bridget began. She swung her legs back and forth while she sat on the table. "I drove around and figured out where a lot of things are. Then I went and got some food at the local market."

"Let me guess," Taylor started. "Marshmallows and snickers?"

Bridget cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Aw Tay," she said. "You know me too well." She laughed and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Taylor fought off a smile and shook her head. "No you're just too predictable," she tried.

Bridget shrugged. "Either way, same thing."

The guys all looked at one another, not quite sure what to make of Bridget and the relationship that Taylor had with Bridget. But they all knew that it wouldn't be easy to get used to. Especially since both girls were good looking.

"So," Bridget began, looking at the guys. "What do you guys do around here besides riding your motorcycles?"

_A:N/ Another one done. I hope you guys liked this one. This story is getting easier and easier to write, I just hope it stays that way. _

_Reviews are lovely!!_


	4. Not A Piece Of Meat

A:N/ Here's the next installment

_A:N/ Here's the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it. And I have figured out how the Sons of Anarchy will get some action in a story-line that will include the girls. So no worries._

Bridget laughed along with the guys and she took another sip of her beer. She glanced over at Taylor who was chuckling under her breath and looking at her beer. Bridget knew that Taylor had taken maybe one or two sips of her beer since the Prospect had handed them out, but Bridget wasn't going to point it out because she knew Taylor didn't like beer. In fact, Taylor didn't really like to drink much at all.

"Well, we should probably get going," Taylor began. "We've still got to get all the food that Bridget forgot to get earlier, plus we've got to unpack and everything."

Bridget took another sip of her beer and looked around. "What time is it anyways?" She asked.

"Just about ten," Jax answered her. He looked over at Clay. "I'm surprised mom hasn't stopped by," he said.

Clay shrugged. "Who knows what she's up to," he said.

Bridget jumped up from her seat and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt riding up a little.

"Nice tattoo," Jax said. "What does it mean?"

She looked down at her hip where her small Chinese symbol of a tattoo was inked. "Oh, it means loyalty," she explained. "I got it my Junior year of high-school."

"Oh god, I remember that night," Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You refused to let us take you home until you went and got that tattoo. I think Jason was about ready to throw you over his should and carry you home."

Bridget grinned. "Yeah I remember. He was pissed when I was able to convince everyone to let me get a tattoo," she said.

"At like, three in the morning," Taylor finished.

The two girls grinned foolishly at the old memory and were able to recall several more but neither of them said it out loud, not wanting to bore the guys with silly high-school memories.

"Yeah," Bridget said randomly. "I've got a few more, but now I'm trying to get Taylor to get one," she explained.

"Oh yeah?" Clay asked. "You do know that Bobby might kill you if you got a tattoo," Clay said to Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know. But it doesn't matter because I'm not getting one. Bridget has got the crazy notion into her head that by her tagging along here that I promised to get a tattoo before we went home," she explained.

"That's because we aren't leaving here until you get a tattoo," Bridget pointed out and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. "You just need to suck it up and get inked." She grinned and tucked a hand into her jean pocket.

"Whatever," Taylor said. "Let's go." She turned to the guys. "Well it sucks that I didn't get to see Bobby, but if you see him could you tell him that I'm here and ask him to call me?"

"Sure thing," Clay said. "You take care sweet-heart."

Bridget and Taylor waved good-bye to everyone and turned to walk out, almost bumping into Gemma.

"Hey Taylor, leaving so soon?" Gemma asked with a smile.

Taylor grinned and embraced Gemma in a hug. "It's so good to see you. And yeah, Bridget and I have been here for a couple hours and Bobby hasn't showed up yet so we're gonna head out and get a few things done before we crash," she explained.

"Oh alright," she said. Gemma looked over at Bridget. "Well if it isn't the macaroni girl," she said with a smile.

Clay raised his eyebrow. "You know her?"

"We met briefly at the grocery store," Bridget explained. "I just talked her into buying some macaroni, that's all." She grinned at the guys then looked back at Gemma.

"You got her to buy macaroni?" Jax asked with shock on his face. "She hasn't bought that stuff since I was a kid." Jax chuckled and shook his head.

"You didn't make her by those kid shaped macaroni, did you?" Taylor asked.

Bridget grinned. "Sponge-bob bitch."

Taylor groaned and slapped herself on the forehead. She turned to Gemma and began to speak. "I am so sorry about her. She doesn't really think when she does things, so if you want me to pay you for that macaroni then I will. I can only imagine what she said to make you buy it," she apologized.

"Hey now," Bridget defended herself. "I didn't make her buy it. I just simply explained that sponge-bob macaroni was the food of the gods and that she should buy it," she explained.

The guys and Gemma all chuckled and Bridget grinned at her accomplishment. "So as you can see, I didn't force her to do anything. So calm down Taylor Penelope," Bridget said.

Jax and Juice exchanged looks and grinned. "So that's your middle name? No wonder we could never get it out of you when we were kids," Juice said with a grin.

Bridget flashed Taylor a grin who was glaring at her in return.

"It's not funny," Taylor snapped. "My mother gave me that awful middle name and practically nobody knows it," she explained. "Well, except for a few loud-mouths who cant seem to keep it to themselves." She shot Bridget another glare.

"What?" Bridget asked with a laugh. "How was I supposed to know that it was such a big deal to them?" She threw up her hands in defense. "Besides, everyone we went to high-school with knows your middle name. It was in the yearbook, genius," Bridget pointed out.

"Well they didn't go to high-school with us and they would spend hours taunting me about what my middle name was when we were kids," Taylor explained. "So for you to just out me like that is going to be worth a lot of taunting."

Bridget scoffed. "Come on Tay," she started. "It's not like you guys are still 15 and 16 years old. They aren't going to make fun of you."

Taylor and Bridget looked over at Juice and Jax who were fighting off grins, and Bridget knew that she was wrong. She knew they would make fun of her for it, probably pull a few pranks and do other things. Bridget guessed that Jax and Juice were somewhat like her when it came to acting their own age. She guessed that they could act like kids when they wanted to but there were still times when they acted like adults when the situation called for it. This was not one of those situations.

Bridget looked back at Bridget, grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. "Whoops!" She kicked Taylor in the butt before she ran out of the bar and through the garage so that the girls could leave.

Taylor merely rolled her eyes and looked at the guys and Gemma. "Sorry," she said again.

"You don't have to apologize," Gemma said. "She seems like a nice girl, but I can also tell that she'll fit right in with the guys here."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Taylor said with a groan.

They all laughed and Taylor waved good-bye. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Do you have any plans?" she asked.

Jax shrugged. "Just working at the garage. But feel free to drop by with Bridget and you two can hang out if you want."

Taylor nodded. "That sounds good to me," she said. "But Bridget might be more distracting than she would be helpful," Taylor pointed out.

He laughed. "Yeah, I noticed." Jax shrugged. "But whatever. Just come on by."

"Alright," Taylor agreed relentlessly. "And please have Bobby call me when he gets in," she said to Clay.

"Of course," he replied and nodded his head.

"Bye you guys! It was good seeing you all again," Taylor said and waved again and walked out of the bar where her and Bridget had just spent the last couple of hours.

"I wouldn't get any ideas with that one if I were you," Clay said to Jax.

He looked over at Clay and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw that way you were looking at that Bridget girl. Just because she's the exact opposite of Taylor when it comes to acting wild and things like that does not mean you can hook up with her before she leaves," Clay explained. "Taylor would probably throw a fit."

Jax laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Don't worry about it Clay," he said. "I doubt they'll even be here long enough for me to hook up with her."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Please boy, it doesn't take long for you to hook up with a girl."

Juice laughed and nodded his head. "Very true," he said.

**Outside…**

Taylor walked to where Bridget was already sitting in her car, looking through her pile of CD's that she had thrown in the car earlier that morning. Taylor couldn't believe that she had managed to talk Bridget into going to Charming with her, especially since it was in California and the two girls, well, mostly Bridget, had been avoiding that state since they had graduated. It wasn't the state necessarily, since both girls loved the sunshine and the beaches. It was more of the people that lived there, and the people that lived there were people that Bridget had a problem with, not Taylor. But still, if it was for Bridget's sake then she would go along with whatever her friend wanted. It had been Bridget that had started to stand up for her in high-school, and she knew that she owed the girl a lot. But Taylor and Bridget were both 26, Bridget was almost 27; she wanted to settle down soon and a part of her wanted it to be in Charming; the place that had shown her shelter when her own home-town couldn't offer it.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and placed her other hand on the door so that she could open it.

"What else were you guys talking about in there?" Bridget asked while she continued to look through her music collection.

Taylor got into the car and shut the door, leaning her elbow against it. "Just saying good-bye and talking about tomorrow. Jax said that we could stop by the garage tomorrow and hang out while they worked if we wanted to," she explained.

Bridget looked up from her CD's and rolled her eyes at Taylor. "If that's what you guys did all day when you were kids then its no wonder you didn't have a life in high-school."

She shrugged, too tired to argue with Bridget at the moment. "Whatever. If you don't want to go then you don't have to. But I'll probably go so that I can catch up with the guys and hopefully see Bobby."

"Oh I didn't say I wasn't going," Bridget pointed out. "I'm definitely going. But I just wish you guys did something a little more exciting than spending your time at a mechanic garage."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Please don't tell me your interested in the Prospect," Taylor pleaded.

Bridget grinned. "No, not him."

"Clay is married," Taylor pointed out.

Bridget gave Taylor a look of disgust. "He's as old as my dad you pig," she said.

"Juice is cool but he's always been a real player, same with Jax," Taylor said.

"It's not Juice," Bridget said with a grin.

Taylor let her mouth drop open and she shook her head. "No way. You've got to stay away from Jax. He's got way too much going on right now and hooking up with him probably isn't the best thing."

She shrugged and ignored Taylor's little warning. "You can say whatever you want but I can't guarantee that he'll stay away from me," she said. "You and I both saw the way he was looking at me in there."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "And I also saw the way you were looking at him," she snapped.

"Relax Taylor," Bridget said with a small chuckle. "If what you say is true then it's not like he's looking for anything serious, and neither am I."

"Bridget," Taylor began. "Jax is a good guy and you can't treat him how you treat all your other boy toys. He isn't a piece of meat." She looked at Bridget and waited for something to click but she didn't see it happen. "He needs something stable in his life right now and you're not a stable object. Who knows how long we're going to stay in Charming and I cant have you chew him and spit him out like you do all your other guys."

"Relax!" Bridget said a little more loudly this time. "You're blowing everything way out of proportion."

"But I'm actually not," Taylor said. "You're my best friend so I know how you act and I know Jax and I know how he acts. In any other world, you guys would be perfect for one another. But he's got too much going on right now," Taylor insisted. "And I cant have you adding onto his list."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Whatever Taylor," she said. "I'm done talking to you about this."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid with him?" She pleaded.

She rolled her eyes again and started the car. She didn't say anything because she wasn't sure if she could stick to her promise. She knew that Taylor was right about how Bridget treated her guys. She didn't let them stick around for too long, but that was just because she knew that wouldn't have stuck around for much longer if she hadn't kicked them to the curb. She knew how guys acted and what they wanted in life. They wanted sex and someone that they could hook up with on a regular basis. Bridget was fine with being a player since she knew that so many guys did that as well. She didn't refer to herself as a slut since that wasn't what she thought she was. She didn't understand how guys could be players without any awful names but girls couldn't. That's why Bridget wanted to change things. She wanted to do exactly what guys did; she didn't care that she was almost 27.

"Bridget?" Taylor asked, attempting to make sure that her friend was still listening.

More silence fell between the two girls and Bridget started to drive. She wasn't sure where they were staying but she had passed a decent looking motel on her way to the grocery store earlier that day.

"Bridget!" Taylor said a little more loudly that time.

She sighed. "I promise."

_A:N/ Thank you guys for the reviews so far. I'm trying to add a chapter every day so that you guys wont loose interest. But tomorrow is Tuesday, and people have work and school. I'll try my hardest but I cant guarantee one tomorrow. I can guarantee one on Wednesday though._

_Reviews are lovely!!_

_Xo_

_Keelie_


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

_AN:// Gah! Okay, so feel free to throw stones at me for not updating for a year. I feel really bad but I've been so busy! And when SoA ended last year I kind of lost my muse for writing this. But now that it's back on I'm going to try to finish this ASAP. Well, since it's been so long and the second season has already started, this is going to have to continue to be a first season story. It would just get too complicated to have everything switch up. _

_So yeah. If any of you have BRILLIANT ideas or anything that you would love to share with me on this story in order to get my creative juice flowing, I would love you forever. And there's several videos on my youtube page for Jax and Bridget and then just a trailer for the whole thing. My user name on youtube is kewiki382 but I'll be sure to post links on my fanfiction page after I post this. So, enjoy and give me FEEDBACK!!_

A pillow was thrown at Bridget's head and the sun crashed into the motel room all around her like it would surely flood the room if it had been water. "What the hell!?" She screamed into her pillow as she searched for shelter among her blankets and pillows tossed around her body.

"I let you sleep in way too late, so don't be getting mad at me. We have to go. I promised Gemma we would help out at her charity fundraiser today," Taylor explained as she walked across the room with her coffee in her hand.

"_You_ promised her _we_ would help out?" Bridget asked, lifting her head from her pillow to throw darts at her best friend with her eyes. "If you're feeling so charitable why don't you just go and put in double the amount of work so it's like I was practically there too."

"Because I told her that you would be there too," she said. "And besides, it will be fun. The guys will all be there and it's like a big family cook out with the whole town. There are even some games there this year, so it's kind of like a carnival. But they didn't get too many because last time a carnival was in town some poor girl got raped by a guy dressed as a clown."

Bridget tugged the covers over her head again, retreating into her bed like some ground hog that had come out of his hole a little too early. "Well now I'm sure a fuck not going," she mumbled loud enough for Taylor to hear.

Bridget hated clowns with a passion. She knew they were the creepiest thing around and she had always hated them. She was convinced that clowns killed people in real life, and had always cursed out any clowns that had ever come near her in the past. So why would she voluntarily go to a place that might have a clown?

Taylor sighed. "There aren't actually going to be any clowns there, Bridget. The only person dressed up as something will be Bobby dressed as Elvis. That's it. I was just explaining to you as to why there wasn't going to be that much games there."

"Well then why the hell did you bring them up? It's like you're begging for me not to go," she said as she sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it was a sad story."

"So you graced me with it to start my day off with?" Bridget asked with a cocked eyebrow. It was as if Taylor was only book smart, because she sure as hell didn't have any common sense about her.

Taylor ignored Bridget and sat down on her bed, sipping her coffee. She shot Bridget an expectant look so that she would hurry up and get ready. They were already late since Taylor had promised to be there at noon and it was already half past noon. But it had been harder to wake up Bridget than she had expected.

***

The two girls walked over to where Gemma was handing out food and taking the money. Bridget wondered what she was doing running her stand all by herself when she had an entire group of men that could have been helping her out. It wasn't like they had anything important to do anyways.

Taylor was dressed in her normal jeans and a t-shirt so she could get down to business. Bridget was wearing skinny jeans with her black hell boots that came just below her knees and she wore a white tank-top with a short black vest that ended just above her belly button. Bridget's large sunglasses covered her face while she sipped from her second coffee so far. She knew she would have to pee like a mad woman later, but she didn't care. She figured she could use it as an excuse if she needed to get away later.

"Ah I'm glad you girls could make it!" Gemma yelled across the way to Taylor and Bridget. "My friend Luanne was supposed to come and help but she had to work so she's coming by when she gets out."

Taylor smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah sorry we're late. I had a hard time getting Bridget to get out of bed," she explained and glanced back at her best friend who was leaning against a table, sipping her coffee.

Gemma smirked and lightly chuckled. "It's fine. I remember being that young and not waking up until dinner."

Taylor was slightly disappointed that Gemma seemed to be okay with Bridget making them late, and couldn't help but to wonder if Gemma would end up liking Bridget and getting along with Bridget more than she enjoyed Taylor's company. She couldn't help it if she felt she was being selfish, but Gemma had been like her mom in high-school.

"Yeah I would just probably leave her alone for another hour while she drinks her coffee. She isn't miss sunshine if you know what I mean," Taylor said and chuckled.

"That's fine. Why don't you two take a stroll around the place before I take you two as my prisoners?" Gemma suggested with a smile.

"No it's okay. We can help you now. Maybe we'll check it out later if the booth gets slow," Taylor said.

"Well I think you'll be alone on that one," Gemma pointed out and nodded her head in Bridget's direction.

Taylor turned around and let her mouth drop open as Bridget was already walking away from them. It appeared to her that Bridget had heard Gemma's offer and was gladly taking her up on it. Taylor doubted they would see Bridget for another three hours. She hated it when she just took off by herself, especially now that they were in a town that Bridget didn't know. It wasn't that Taylor thought Bridget couldn't take care of herself; because she could. It was that Bridget was going to get herself into trouble and she knew that SAMCRO would probably have to help her out, even though Bridget would never ask for help herself. It just always seemed like she was running into trouble.

Bridget walked amongst the people, glancing and making notes in her head about people. She loved people watching and always had quite a bit to laugh about when she did it when she was drunk with her friends. People had always given her nasty stares, but she had been too drunk to even understand that she was offending them.

She wondered if Jax was here yet, and decided she was going to find him or at least one of the guys. Maybe she could even talk them into helping her get off the hook with Taylor and Gemma. It wasn't that she hated charity altogether, she just hated putting on a front and pretending she cared about people when she didn't.

Bridget smiled when she saw Jax with Tig and Juice shooting at the targets at one of the games.

She walked up to them and stood behind Jax while he shot, he missed a few but he didn't do bad at all.

"Nice shot, slick," she said from behind him with a smirk on her face.

The three guys all turned around, unsure of who had been talking.

"Oh hey Bridget," Juice said with a grin. The three of them each took turns looking her up and down while she wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, Bridget was looking at the targets.

"Mind if I try?" she asked and held her hand out so Jax could give her the gun so she could take a turn.

"By all means," he said and handed it over to her.

She took aim at the targets and began shooting at all of them. When she was done she hadn't missed one. All of the guys were really surprised and they were giving her funny looks.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Tig asked.

Bridget shrugged and handed the gun back to Jax. "Beginners luck," she said. She grinned and waved at them. "See you guys around." Bridget walked off with a smirk on her face. She always liked playing mind games with the guys. It was something she was good at. And she knew sooner rather than later, they would be looking for her at the charity, wanting to hang out or whatever. But more than likely, they just wanted to get into her pants.

But Bridget felt herself being drawn to Jax. There was something about him that made her feel like he was wounded. She didn't know how and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she often felt herself attracted to the wounded bad boys. She knew she couldn't save them, and she accepted that a very long time ago. But still, Jax seemed different. He seemed like he was a good guy despite his bad boy reputation. And even knowing that he got around didn't make Bridget hesitate either. She wasn't a slut, but she liked to sleep with guys when she thought they were a little bit attractive. She wasn't going to lie; she thought all the guys in SAMCRO were attractive, except for Clay because he was pretty old, even for her. But she never would have dreamed about hooking up with Clay. He sort of reminded her of a gorilla.

She walked around for a few more hours and even bought another coffee. She stopped by at Bobby's booth where he was hanging out with all the kids dressed up as Elvis, as Taylor had said. Even Bridget had to admit that he was a pretty good Elvis.

Bridget found her way back to where Gemma and Taylor seemed to be taking a break from serving everyone food and whatever else they had at their booth. The two women looked up to see Bridget walking back towards them. Gemma smiled and Taylor glared. Bridget merely found herself chuckling at how upset Taylor seemed to be.

"Miss me?" She asked as she sat down next to Gemma, taking another sip of her coffee.

"No," Taylor snapped. "We could have used your help."

Gemma laughed. "Now Taylor. We handled ourselves pretty well, don't you think?"

Taylor paused and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so. But it was rude of you to just flake off like that," Taylor snapped back at Bridget.

Bridget shrugged. "Maybe next time you shouldn't wake me up by telling me a story that involves Charming and clowns."

Taylor threw her arms up in the air and scoffed. "Would you just let go of that? I didn't mean to. It was just something that came up when I told you what we were doing today."

Bridget replied with another shrug and taking a sip of her coffee. "Not my problem."

"You didn't happen to see Clay did you?" Gemma asked, cutting off Taylor's argument with Bridget.

"No," Bridget replied. "I did see Jax, Juice and Tig at one of the games and I think I passed Chibs and Half-Sack on my way back over here. But I didn't see Clay. Sorry."

"Damnit Clay," Gemma scoffed. "He told me he would be down here by now. He's not getting out of this one."

Bridget laughed. "He's tried to get out of these before?"

"Oh yeah," Gemma said. "Almost every year since I started this thing. It's a pain in the ass to have to drag him down here. But it's all fun in the end because he gets pretty embarrassed when I'm still dragging him through the place."

Both girls laughed and Taylor merely watched them bond.

"What was Jax doing?" Gemma asked.

"Oh he was at that gun shooting game with Tig and Juice. He's got pretty good aim but I think I gave him a run for his money."

Gemma laughed. "Oh really now? And how does a girl like you have such a good shot?"

Bridget grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Just practice I guess."

"And why would you need to practice?" Gemma asked, feeling a bit curious.

Bridget could feel Gemma pushing the subject, but she didn't blame her. It wasn't every day you met a girl who could outshoot a motorcycle gang member that shot at people on a daily basis. "Well it's just something I took up after someone broke into my house at the place I grew up," she only half lied. Someone had broken into her house, but it hadn't just been a burglary. Something else had happened, but she wasn't into the sharing mood right now.

"Oh I'm sorry that happened," Gemma said.

Bridget shrugged. "It's okay. It's a handy skill to have. A girl's not always going to have a guy by her side to protect her when things get rough."

"I agree with you there," she said and nodded her head. "Well I hope Jax stops by to say hi. I haven't seen him since last night."

Bridget nodded. "Yeah I'm sure he will. They'll probably come by to score some food in a bit."

Gemma laughed. "Yeah. All of the boys will, I can guarantee you that. But of course they'll all be hungry again in about an hour or two."

"Well," Bridget began. "Boys will be boys."

A:N// LAME, right? But whatever. I have zero inspiration right now with this story-line. But I really wanted to write. Weird huh? Whatever. FEEDBACK is loved. IDEAS are better. And you can check out VIDEOS for this story on my PAGE. Or find my youtube page under the username Kewiki382

REVIEWS ;D


	6. Spill The Beans

**AN:// Have I mentioned that I suck? I seriously have issues with updating. I just always have this perfect story line in my head and I can never write it down as quickly as it happens in my head. And by the time I've finished it in my head I've already started a new story in my head and I have yet to finish the one I've been typing. So guys, I'm going to TRY to finish this soon. I'll probably have this story be around 10-18 chapters. Give or take how into it I get.**

"You know," Gemma began turning to Taylor. "You girls really shouldn't be staying in that motel. It's filthy and not safe. Pack your shit tonight and you guys can stay with Clay and I."

Taylor smiled at Gemma and nodded her head. "I really appreciate the offer Gemma, but I wouldn't want to impose on you and Clay. And besides," she stalled. "Bridget isn't the tidiest of people. "

Gemma chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't worry about it honey. I'd make sure she picked her stuff up." She gave Taylor a wink and Taylor laughed lightly.

Bridget looked up from what she was doing and tossed Taylor a weird look. She didn't want to go stay with Gemma and Clay. Not only did she not know either of them, but she didn't know what would go on in their house. Bridget liked doing things on her own schedule, not someone else's. She had a feeling that if she stayed with them that she would be less than happy.

Taylor didn't see the look that Bridget had given her, and would have ignored it even if she had. "I'll talk to her later," Taylor said even though Bridget wasn't that far away.

Gemma smiled and nodded her head. All three girls continued to pack up the things from the little fundraiser and Bridget looked around the park. People were happy and kids were still laughing. The park wasn't going to be opened tomorrow and she felt kind of sad. She hadn't really had the chance to check it out. She had played with the guys' minds a little bit but that had been the extent of her fun. Oh well. She figured she could have fun later if she wanted to. She could find a bar or something.

When the girls got back to the clubhouse, Gemma began moving some of the stuff back to its rightful spots and let Taylor help her out. Bridget sat on the back bumper of the car and looked around. The guys weren't really paying attention to them. They seemed to be all caught up in fixing some motorcycles. Bridget scoffed, finding it boring.

"Can we go now?" Bridget asked, folding her arms over her chest and looked at Taylor through her sunglasses.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to go? Don't you want to hang out here for a little bit and hang out?"

Honestly, Bridget wanted to talk to Taylor. She wanted to know what was going on with her best friend and why she had been acting so strange since come back from Vegas. But how was she going to get Taylor to confess? "Well I have some things I want to get back at the motel. And I want you to come with me." Lame. Bridget knew it was a poor excuse, but she didn't care.

"Fine," Taylor said with an annoyed sighed. Taylor walked away and talked to Gemma, saying that they would be back soon. The women hugged and Gemma waved goodbye to Bridget from afar. Bridget saluted the woman back and got into her car, waiting for Taylor to hurry up.

It didn't take long for the girls to get back to the motel. When they did Taylor sat in the car while Bridget began to get out. Bridget turned back to the red head. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Taylor shrugged, confused. "Why do you need me to come? You said you just needed to get a few things. I'll just wait here."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Just come inside and help me."

Taylor reluctantly got out of the car and the two girls walked into the motel room after Bridget unlocked it. Bridget let Taylor walk in first, and when she did, she closed the door behind them indefinitely.

Taylor turned around and shot Bridget an odd look. "What are you doing?"

"Planning your murder," Bridget said, sarcastically.

Taylor folded her arms over her chest, clearly not amused.

"Okay you just need to spill. You've got to tell me what's going on."

Taylor furrowed her brows, unsure of what Bridget was talking about.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Taylor. I know something happened in Vegas. Spill or else I'll make you spill. And trust me, my tactics won't be all that nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened. I just realized after being away from that long that I missed my family," she insisted. But Bridget wasn't buying her bullshit.

Bridget shrugged and leaned against the door. "It doesn't matter to me. We aren't leaving here until you tell me what happened."

Taylor walked over to the bed and sat down. She was well aware that she wasn't going to get out of this mess. When Bridget had her mind set on something, or getting someone to tell her something, it was going to happen. Bridget had a way with persuading people to do things for her and for them to tell her something. Taylor had always thought that the brunette should have worked for the FBI or something.

"I'm not going to, you know, judge you or anything," Bridget said, trying to reassure Taylor that things would be fine. That nothing bad was going to happen.

"I know," she said, finally giving in. "It's not that. I just, I just feel so stupid." She looked down at her hands, feeling ashamed to look up at Bridget.

Bridget walked away from the door and sat down in a chair across from Taylor. "You can tell me."

"Well," she began. "I met this guy in Vegas. And things were going so well. I thought that I was in love with him. Things were going great. We spent every waking hour together for three days straight. I knew that we had found something. I thought that we had a connection." She paused, rubbing her forehead. "He convinced me that getting married was a good idea. And I didn't protest. I wanted to spend my life with him and things were going to be perfect. But after the wedding, I realized what I had done." She looked up at Bridget. "How could I have married someone I had only known for a few days? I did it just because he told me he loved me." She sighed.

Bridget nodded. Taylor had always had a thing with latching onto guys. She had always had abandonment issues.

"So you just ran home?" Bridget asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't want to deal with it. But the thing is, now I don't know how I'm going to end this mess. How do I get a divorce?" She asked.

Bridget thought for a moment. She was good with computers and hacking, but she didn't know how to annul a marriage just through the computer. "We will figure it out," she said. She knew that they would, she just didn't know how long it would take.

"Look T, I know things seem bad but they will get better. And obviously, I don't blame you for running away. You're looking at the queen of running away here," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Taylor laughed lightly and nodded her head. "I know." She leaned forward and hugged her friend.

Bridget hugged her back, hoping that everything would be okay.

**AN:// SO I hope you guys liked getting to know what was up with Taylor. Now all you need is what is up with Bridget. But you won't be getting that anytime soon. Let me know what you guys thought!!!**


End file.
